LA PEOR BROMA
by Cruela
Summary: GEORGE CREE QUE FRED ESTÁ PREPARANDO UN BROMA, EN LA CUAL EL NO ESTÁ INVITADO SIN EMBARGO VERÁ CUAL ES LA REALIDAD DE LAS COSAS


**Hola les presento un nuevo fic en una nueva categoría, se que debería continuar mi otro fic de digimon, pero este no podía quedarse en mi mente, hace unos días vi la película de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte y me decidió a escribir este fic ,bien aquí los dejo.**

Caminaba tranquilamente, prefería eso a aparecerse de frente en su casa ya que así se permitía pensar, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, la cual no necesariamente reflejaba felicidad ya que tenía un gran conflicto interno y esa sonrisa solo la emitía para engañarse a sí mismo.

Llegó a La Madriguera y vio en su pequeña sala al flacucho cuatro ojos devorándose el rostro de su hermana.

-o Harry tu besos me llevan al paraíso- dijo George imitando la voz de Ginny.

-¡George! Eres casi tan imprudente como Ron – dijo Ginny un tanto incomoda al verse interrumpida por su hermano.

-¿casi?- preguntó Harry con las mejillas casi tan rojas como el cabello de su novia.

-bueno al menos él- dijo Ginny señalando a George- tiene un poco más de estilo cuando interrumpe.

-gracias hermanita bueno me voy a mi oficina (osea su cuarto).

Harry y Ginny se aseguraron que George subiera las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto para poder continuar con su interrumpido beso.

-a… Ginny- dijo George apareciéndose a lado de Harry y Ginny y haciéndolos saltar del susto-no te vayas a terminar de devorar la boca de Harry, lo más seguro es que no pueda cenar bien y mamá te culpe por eso-dicho eso desapareció.

En su cuarto no dejaba de reírse por lo que acababa de hacer, se le ocurrió una broma aún mejor y se apareció en la recamara de Ron.

-esto va a ser genial- se dijo así mismo_-"Fred" _ -pensó al ver frente a él a otra persona idéntica a él-sabía que era una gran broma por eso te decides a aparecer-le dijo a su gemelo, pero no encontró respuesta.

-¿por qué no respondes tarado?-siguió cuestionando pero cayó en la cuenta de que aquella figura tenía solo una oreja, lo cual significaba que no se encontraba en compañía de su gemelo sino que se encontraba parado frente a un maldito espejo. Se llenó de ira y se regresó a su cuarto olvidándose de la broma que quería hacerle a Ron.

Ya en su cuarto nuevamente los conflictos que tenía su alma reaparecieron.

-ese Fred es un tarado, prometimos no hacernos bromas entre nosotros y me sale con esto. Hacerse pasar por muerto es una broma a otro nivel, pero me pregunto cuándo demonios va a aparecer. Sin vergüenza cree que yo me tragué el cuento de que le cayó la maldición durante la batalla en Hogwarts, pero no voy a negar que me asustó verlo así. Sin duda es la peor broma que se le ha ocurrido, mira que no invitarme a ello y hacerlo en media guerra es de locos.

Un sonido proveniente de su estomago le hizo saber que de seguro y su madre ya tenía preparada la cena, así que bajó a la cocina. Ahí se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Hemione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, los señores Weasley , Percy y Charly que se encontraba de vacaciones.

-bien Harry parece que te tenemos completo, ¿seguiste mi consejo verdad Ginny?

-tarado-respondió su hermana.

-¿perdón dijiste algo?, recuerda que yo solo escucho a medias.

Durante la cena todos hablaban con la armonía de siempre. Pero cada cierto tiempo posaban una mirada en George, que no dejaba de ver el asiento vació de su gemelo. Para todos los presentes les fue difícil afrontar la muerte de Fred, pero sabían que para George la cosa era más difícil aún ya que él era el más cercano al joven muerto

La Sra. Weasley no pudo resistir más y rompió en llanto, le era difícil ver uno de sus hijos sufrir.

-¿que tiene mamá?- dijo George extrañado.

-yo no puedo verte así, es tiempo de superarlo George.

-¿superar qué? Mamá yo tampoco puedo verte así, y que me perdone Fred pero tendré que arruinar su broma, porque eso es lo que es mamá, una broma para la que mi hermano no me pidió participar y que sin embargo yo estuve muy dispuesto a ayudar, de seguro en algún momento se le ocurre aparecer.

-George hijo, entiende que él ya no está con nosotros- dijo su padre. Nadie más se dignaba a hablar puesto que ese tema era demasiado delicado para todos.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto- dijo George para luego retirarse a su cuarto dejando a su madre con muchas lágrimas en su rostro.

George se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto, sentado en su cama y muy molesto por todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Pareces idiota hermano-dijo una imagen frente a él.

-otra vez el maldito espejo- dijo acercándose al espejo.

-maldito espejo pero efectivo también.

-ahora si estoy seguro que me volví loco

-loco siempre hemos estado, pero sé lo que piensas. Para que veas que soy yo fíjate bien, yo tengo mis orejas completas.

En efecto el reflejo tenía ambas orejas y no era producto de su imaginación.

-entonces ya te decidiste aparecer.

-algo así, mira que ya me tienes harto con esa ridiculez de la peor broma, ¿dime cuando mis bromas han sido tan malas?, hermano es difícil para mí decírtelo pero tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos. Es hora de que sigas el espectáculo sin mí.

-me tomará trabajo acostumbrarme.

-por algo se empieza

- ¿y qué dice el mundo de los muertos?

-genial hermano, desde aquí se puede molestar a las chicas sin recibir cachetadas. Bien es hora de irme hermano.

-adiós entonces.- dijo George con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta vez estaba seguro que su hermano ya se había ido de su vida.

Entendió que era hora de superar la muerte de su hermano, si bien es cierto ya no sería igual sin él pero como buen comediante él sabía que el espectáculo debía continuar.

**Bueno creo que mi fic estuvo bastante corto pero fue lo que se me ocurrió y corrí demasiado pero así se va aprendiendo espero tener reviews bien adiós se me cuidan y no olviden lavarse los dientes**


End file.
